War
Natalie’s outfit a pink and white striped bikini top and ultramarine short shorts with a belt, sunglasses and heels Transcript (the episode begins at diamond taxi) Dr crygor: so, nice car dribble: uh, it’s not a car orbulon: so, the girl spent a vacation? spitz: yep 18 volt: hello? Can I get a ride, i am looking for young natalie spitz: ok, be our guest (while driving on the way to the airport) orbulon: can we stop at gigantaburger? 18 volt: no Dr crygor: I'm not tired. Spitz: I'm not tired at all. Dribble: Glad that wasn't us. 18 volt: (raps) North, south. Nuts to this. (they arrived at the airport) Dribble: All right, we're here. Let us never speak of the shortcut again. Spitz: yeah, nothing can possib-lie go wrong. Possibly go wrong. That's the first thing that's ever gone wrong. (They enter the plane) Pilot: Attention all passengers! This is your pilot speaking! We are about to leave for orlando. Please fasten your seatbelts as we might have turbulence. Thanks for your attention. Enjoy your flight! plane takes off 18 volt: Young 9 volt, I’m coming for you! (Sleeps) hours later Pilot: We will be landing in orlando shortly. Please remain seated during the landing. (Then the scene changes, At the Cocoa beach, 18 volt was awoke) 18 volt: (scratches his back) where am i? (Hears the voice of 9 volt’s singing) What was that? 9 volt: As I cross the raging sea Waves are crashing over me They drag me down, they drag me down I will not drown 18 volt: hey, I can hear my buddy (We see 9 volt, who is wearing nothing but a pink sports bra, a ring, golden earrings, jade green skirt, gold sunglasses, and heels) 9 volt: They'll know my name After the storms are passing through They'll know my name When they've forgotten all about you... 18 volt: uh, hi little one 9 volt: oh, hi 18 volt: you know, people saw loads of videos about children who have passed away, always try make sure they are never forgotten 9 volt: uh, yes 18 volt: what is that? Natalie’s rank card? Rank card c, (Reads) natalie was born in February 2004, her favourite book was the go girls magazines, she loved to watch old school on tv 9 volt: rank b, Wait, What are these? (Reads) natalie loved singing, especially fashion dribble: (offscreen) what are you talking about? 18 volt: oh, nothing (looks at the sign) aw! 9 volt: no volt money, we don’t take volt money 18 volt: There's no need to murmur, ma'am. (they enter a bar) 18 volt: It is the '70s. Right down to the smallest detail. 9 volt: Hey, the bartender even looks like Jimmy t. Bartender: Yeah, "looks like. " 9 volt: Look at all this great stuff, Cool. (at the ballroom) Conductor: Guess what? it's constantly New Year's Eve. Here we go again. Three, two, one. natalie: It must be wonderful to ring in the new year over and over and over. Please kill me. 18 volt: Wanna get a snow cone? Okay. 9 volt: um, the Kids look unhappy... but... the sea’s blue... (He pulls out a ukulele) 9 volt: Ooh, ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh Somewhere over the rainbow Way up high And the dreams that you dream of Once in a lullaby Somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds fly And the dreams that you dream of Dreams really do come true Someday, I wish upon a star Wake up where the clouds are far behind me Where trouble melts like lemon drops High above the chimney top That's where you'll find me Somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds fly And the dreams that you dare to Oh why, oh why can't I? Well, I see trees of green and red roses too I'll watch them bloom for me and you And I think to myself What a wonderful world Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white And the brightness of day I like the dark And I think to myself what a wonderful world The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky And also on the faces of people passing by I see friends shaking hands saying How do you do? They're really saying I, I love you I hear babies cry and I watch them grow They'll learn much more then we'll know And I think to myself what a wonderful world World Someday I wish upon a star Wake up where the clouds are far behind me Where trouble melts like lemon drops High above the chimney top That's where you'll find me Oh, somewhere over the rainbow Way up high And the dreams that you dare to Why oh, why can't I? Ooh, ooh Ooh, ooh (9 volt cries as he drops the ukulele) Natalie: So, Mr. Itch, you think you're God's gift to women, do you? Spitz: Don't do it. (she throws a handball) Orbulon: I just wanted to entertain. natalie: Can you believe I keep getting away with this? (at the shop) natalie: I want all five T-shirts to say "best vacation ever." announcer: Attention, orlando. an alien from the farthest edge of outer space has been arrested. natalie: I'd be terribly embarrassed if I were that boy's mother. announcer: Attention, orlando, We've also arrested two car cabbies. natalie: (crying) I'm so embarrassed Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes